Lord of the Rings: My Way
by I-love-thee-hobbits
Summary: 19 companions, 3 Elves, 3 men, 2 dwarves, 9 Hobbits, 2 wizards, and One Ring to rule them all. 3 from Mirkwood, 3 from Rohan, 2 from Moria, 2 from Isengard, and 9 from Hobbiton. All with the same purpose. To destroy the Ring of Power and save Middle Earth
1. Default Chapter

Late…Again?

There was a beautiful place in Middle Earth with lush fields, crops, lakes, and holes in the grounds. This is were amazing creatures named _Hobbits_ lived. Hobbits are not known for going off in look for adventures. They say, that a Hobbit'slove is for food. Which is not true, their love belongs to smoking pipes and the drinking of ales.Hobbits are usually isolated from the world, if you ever do see them you will have to look down.These magnificent creatures live in a place called Hobbiton. This is where our story begins.

"Aw..Come on Am!" said a voicethat belonges to a young male Hobbit. His name was Peregrin Took. Known as Pippin.

"Nope...not today Pip," said another Hobbit, this one female. She had long red hair that was very unusual for a Hobbit, it was straight. She was about an inch and a half shorter than Pippin. Her name was Amber Wood.

Then something happened that Amber absolutely hated. Pippin made his puppy eyes. "Please.."he said," with a cherry on top?"

Amber's stubbornness should have taken over, but it was never there when she needed it. Besides, he mentioned food!"Fine.." she said but was interrupted by a shouting in a distance.

"Amber!" a voice said. The young Hobbit instantly recognized it. It was her father's. Elijah Wood (A.N: I can dream can't I?) was the perfect aged Hobbit, he was not too young and not too old. He had light blue eyes that were passed down to his daughter.

"I better go," she said thinking. She then smacked her head,"I can't believe I forgot tea!" she got her basket and looked at her friend's face,"Don't worry, I'll tell you after I finish eating." With tat she smiled and waved good-bye .She then ran down the hill. She had been going to that tree since she was a child and it soon became her second home. It contained the perfect view, right in the middle of Hobbiton.

She was able to see her mother on the porch a mile away. She was like an angel. Her mother was extremely beautiful with red hair, perfect to go along with her green eyes. Her name was Alexandra Astin, now Alexandra Wood. Her mother looked up from the book she was reading.

"Your late again, Amber."


	2. Chapter 2: Afternoon Tea

Chapter 2: Tea

"Sorry Mum" Amber put the basket she had taken to the tree down, "I was out on the hill again." She sat next to her mother. Alexandra just shook her head.

"It still surprises me that you come home everyday." Her mother put the book down on the stand. Both stood up and went into the house.

Their house was fairly big with pictures of realitives and people they admire. Because of her mother, there were bookshelves with any book imaginable, another thing passed down to Amber."Oh mum!" Amber smaked her forehead, " I made you a flower necklace up on the hill."She had a horrible habit of forgetting things. Everyone was surprised she still knew her name. She hurried back to her basket and grabbed the necklace. Her mother smiled and took it to her room. Then two men walked in.

"Late again are we?" said the younger of the two. It was her older brother, Edward. He was a couple of inches taller than her and had dark brown curly hair and his mother's green eyes. "Sorry I was having a good time Eddie," she snapped back, sticking her tongue out. "Sorrey I'm late again Daddy" she smiled at him"I was-"

"Out on the hill" he finished. He had heard the excuse more than a thousand times. He shook his head and gave his daughter a scolding look.

"I got you a basket of apples though" she said and went to go retrieve her basket. He greatly accepted it. Being a Hobbit and all. He then left the rom to set up the kettle of tea. The rest soon followed after him

"Suck up" Eddie told her on their way in.

""Weirdo"

Then they all sat down at their usual spots. Amber sitting down across Edward and Alexandra sitting across from Elijah. That was one of the many times of the day that the family would get together and eat. They would talk, or in Edward and Amber's case, bicker.

"So Amber," her mother started, "Yesterday you were telling us about a new book you were about to read. How is that going?" Amber smaked her head.

"You want to hear a funny story?" Amber laughed nervously, "I sort of left the book out on the hill." She faced her mother, "I'll go get it after tea, I promise" She could hear her brother scoff behind her. Her mother nodded.

Yup everything was normal. The rest of the time went well. They discussed the most unusual subjects. Yup this was a pretty normal family. Sort of.


End file.
